


Bad Mothers

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Crack, F/F, Humor, Kamui/Fuuma if you squint and turn your head sideways, M/M, Shameless, and it is horrendously shameless. But that seems to be why Kam loves it, fetish gear, repost from 2008, so whatever. Oo... I'm good for it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-11
Updated: 2008-12-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: Saya meant to make this stop *before* she had the kids in the car, but, well...





	Bad Mothers

Saya had meant to make this quick stop prior to having the children in the car. It couldn’t be helped, though, as she had run out of time and the school would have closed before she’d arrived if she took the time to shop. So instead, she had to rely on their good behavior skills.

“Now listen, I need to pick up a few things here. While I’m gone you’re not to press any buttons, unlock the doors, or open the doors for any reason. I’m leaving the keys here so that the AC will be on, but you’re not to touch them. You cannot open the windows, but you may leave your seats as long as you don’t climb into the front two, understand?” 

Fuuma was already examining the front of the store, but turned back just in time to chorus with Kamui and Kotori a mechanical, “We understand.”

Saya was satisfied and closed the car door, motioning for Fuuma to lock all of them the same way she planned to motion for unlocking later. She walked calmly to the door marked with a bright green “Enter” sign and stepped inside. Kamui immediately unbuckled himself and leaned too far forward to get a good look at the place.

“Fee tish factory? Fee tish. Is that how it’s said?”

Fuuma looked up at the giant sign glowing a glaring red, “I think it’s a short e. fe tish. Fetish Factory.”

Kotori was unwilling to unbuckle herself, therefore couldn’t see the sign, “Fettish? Is it one of those annoying words with two t’s?”

“It only has one t,” Kamui told her, looking back at her over his shoulder.

“Fetish,” She said it again. “Sounds like fish. It’s a weird word.”

Kamui turned back to the store, “I wonder what it means.”

Fuuma looked at one of the displays in the window, “We can ask mom later.”

Kotori followed Fuuma’s sight, “I wonder what they sell in there.”

Kamui turned his attention to an advertisement on the front window, “What’s that lady doing to that teddy bear?”

Kotori fought against her seat belt to lean over far enough to see. When the poster came into her sight, she gasped, “Oh my! That poor bear! I hope it can still breathe!”

Fuuma meant to comfort his sister, but his tone came across as trying to make her look stupid, “Kotori, teddy bears don’t breathe.”

Fuuma was hoping for a response but was only given a good, level glare, instead. He cut his losses by smiling sheepishly with the hope that she would forgive him.

“Look! It’s a cat woman mask! Just like in the comic books!” Kamui cried.

Kotori forgot all about Fuuma and scooted forward, “Where?!”

“There! On the right!”

“Oh! It’s so cute!”

Fuuma spotted said mask and blinked, “It’s made of rubber.”

This time Kotori and Kamui both glared at him. A sheepish smile wasn’t quite enough.

He pointed toward the store, “Look! A horse!”

Kotori and Kamui’s attentions flew back to the display.

“Wow!”

“Cool!”

It wasn’t really a horse, it was a horse bridle, but Fuuma was glad it worked, all the same.

“What’s that?” Kamui was pointing toward a small object lying below the bridle.

Kotori was trying to sit up high enough, but she just couldn’t see it. Fuuma could, however, and recognized it. “That’s a whip, Kamui, it’s just coiled up.”

“Oh. And that?”

“Hm?” It was a small, spear-headed metal object with what seemed like a short, thin handle and a jeweled top. “I don’t know. You can ask mom when she gets back.”

As if on cue, Saya came back out of the store and headed toward the car. When she was standing in front of the Driver’s side door with her hand on the lever, she motioned for Fuuma to unlock it. Kamui climbed back into his seat, but didn’t buckle himself in, yet. Saya sat her shopping bag on the seat beside her and turned around to look at the children.

“You guys were okay, right?”

In unison: “Right!”

“Good.” Saya smiled and turned back around, putting on her seatbelt and shifting the car into drive.

Kamui leaned to the side and got a good look at the shopping bag as Kotori turned away to look out the window. He could see a whip similar to the one in the window, a piece of clothing with a silky, flowery pattern on it, a pair of shiny black gloves, and a set of what Kamui assumed to be necklaces.

Kamui waited for all of Saya’s senses to be set on driving before he scooted forward and reached into the bag for two of the necklaces, being extra careful not to let the chains rattle too much. _Aunt Saya‘s a good driver_, He thought, _focused so much on the road like she should be_.

Carefully he untangled the necklaces, making as little noise as possible. He picked up the smaller one and wrapped it around his neck, trying to get the fabric through the buckle behind him and having some trouble. Fuuma, amused and curios about what Kamui would do next, brushed the boy’s hair out of the way and buckled the collar securely for him.

Kamui turned and smiled up at his new partner in crime and prepared the second “necklace.” He was extra careful, now, with the chains. He wasn’t sure they could be quiet enough with the car moving like it was. Little hands struggled with getting the stiff material around Fuuma’s neck without sounding like a wind chime. Finally, when it was in place, Kamui found he had no way to do this silently and snapped the “necklace” in place really fast in the hopes that Saya wouldn’t notice. He quickly turned his head around to watch Saya and make sure she didn’t see.

Saya had heard, but she didn’t turn her head the way Kamui was expecting. Instead, she used the rear-view mirror to examine the three in the back and was surprised to find two of them wearing the new collars she had bought for Toru and herself. Kamui was somehow half-way in Fuuma’s lap with an arm on either side of him and his head turned, wearing the pink lace collar with a red jewel and silver studs. Fuuma was sitting patiently with one hand on Kamui’s shoulder and the other in his lap, appropriately (Saya was mildly horrified at the fact that she found the collar even minorly appropriate on her son) wearing the red leather collar with a v-neck line, small silver studs, and short lengths of chain.

The poor woman sighed quietly, allowing Kamui to think she hadn’t seen them, and thought about what Toru was going to do when she came home and her son was in bondage gear. Toru would be furious, even without knowing that Saya had actually stopped in front of the store to buy the items with the kids in the car. Or maybe she would be happy, their sons were taking after them…

Maybe a little too much.


End file.
